1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer, and a method for detecting a detection area on a sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, for a printer, as means for detecting a reference position on a sheet drawn from a roll sheet, there has been known a method in which a mark is displayed on a sheet surface, or a gap portion is formed between sheets (between labels), and a printing position or a printing start position is detected by detecting the mark or the gap portion. For example, when the mark or the gap portion is detected, the detection is performed by using a reflective sensor or a transmissive sensor (photoelectric sensor), and performing a threshold judgment on an analog-digital (AD) value obtained by AD-conversion of an output voltage from the sensor.
Therefore, in that technical field, there has been a need for a printer with a detection device, and a detection method, which are capable of easily detecting a detection area provided on a sheet surface.